The Sith Imperium Times Issue 228
BATTLE OVER BELSALVIS LORD EMPRESS SAFE ''By: Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Correspondent'' VOSS -- The Imperium Navy and the Imperial Palace are both reporting that after an intense Battle on the planet Belsalvis, Her Imperial Majesty, Darth S'rahnia, Lord Empress and Imperial Consort is safely back in Imperium Space. "In a joint opperation, His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor directed the 1st Imperium Fleet, a Mandalorian Fleet and allied forces from Darth Iax's New Empire to save the Lord Empress." Said Order Navy Spokesperson LCdr. Larra Fenik. "The first fleet, led by Darth Andrekios has returned to Voss with the Lord Empress safely aboard." Reports indicate that the Lord Emperor and Darth Iax descended to the planet's surface with a small detachment and against vastly numerically superior forces rescued the Lord Empress while leaving a swath of destruction in their trail. Critics agree that this was a good day for the Order handing a swift defeat to the Republic and returning the beloved Lord Empress to her throne on Voss. His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor, released the following statement. "We have surprised the Republic, struck far outside our territory and returned my beloved S'rahnia to the Imperium." His Imperial Majesty said in a rare press conference flanked by Darth Andrekios and Darth Iax. "Darth Andrekios and Darth Iax as well as many who participated are to be congratulated and honored for this victory. Today shall be a day of celebration throughout the Imperium." Darth Andrekios spoke with the Sith Imperium Times. "It was an honor to lead the 1st fleet to rescue Her Majesty," Said Darth Andrekios. "It was a privilege and my duty to protect her and return her to the Imperium." The office of the Lord Empress stated she was unavailable for comment but stated her gratitude to the brave men and women who were involved in the operation to rescue her. PROGENITOR EPIDEMIC ERADICATED ''By: Areeya Nisto, SIT Technology and Science Correspondent'' DESEVRO -- The streets of the capitol of Sector 2, also known as the Tion Hegemony, had been ghostly quiet for weeks, no longer. A holo-recording of Moff Yagyu reporting to His Majesty, the Lord Emperor, was played throughout the sector and the response of the people were to take to the streets in relief and jubilance. "My Liege," Moff Yagyu started in the holo-recording bowed before Darth Arestenax. "I am honored to report that the 7th fleet has successfully eradicated the Progenitor Virus from the Tion Hegemony." With those words a crisis which struck fear in the hearts of Imperium citizens in Sector 2 and beyond was ended. "His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor, is extremely pleased with the report and congratulates Moff Yagyu on her leadership." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace spokesman. "Clearly, our sovereign chose well in relation to the governorship of Sector 2." Travel restrictions have been loosened on all systems affected though the Ministry of Science, Labor, Technology and Treasury urges caution and will maintian increased medical scrutiny of all people and goods heading into and out of the Tion Hegemony for the near future. PASSION, LOVE, IN THE AIR AT THE PALACE ''By: Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Senior Palace Correspondent'' VOSS -- Rumors have been abound for weeks about Her Imperial Highness, Princess Vindictiva, having a new love interest. Until recently those rumors were just that but the Midnight Order Times received an anonymous tip that His Honor, Darth Andrekios, Dark Couniclor, Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge and Knight of the Imperium was the "love interest" in question. We asked Darth Andrekios about the rumor and his answer was indeed interesting. "During my tenure as her protector I have developed feelings for the Princess." Said Darth Andrekios. "While I am unsure that she shares these feelings I continue to serve and protect her" We attempted to speak to the Princess on the matter but Her Imperial Highness decided a force-push out of her way was her answer saying "I will not speak to you about such matters." Two anonymous sources confirm that the Princess and Darth Andrekios were seen sharing an intimate though non-sexual kiss on the fleet. Another anonymous source confirms that the Lord Emperor was seen punishing Darth Andrekios via force choke for his actions in reference to his daughter but that later he had given his blessing to the Darth to court the Princess. Meanwhile, the Sith Imperium Times confirms that Her Honor Darth Kobie'lyn, Dark Councilor and Minister of Production, Logistics and Treasury will be wedding Darth Dovahkin, Knight of the Imperium. The date of the wedding is suspected to be this upcoming Wednesday.